forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:93.47.61.25
Welcome! Well met, 93.47.61.25, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. ' '. It's the best way to keep track of your contributions, to modify the way you view the wiki, and helps us communicate with you and you with us. We're also less likely to revert your edits if we know who you are and can confirm them with you. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 16:15, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Please make an account Hi. Thanks for your articles and for getting involved in the FRW. However, we strongly recommend you make an account with Wikia and properly join our community. Without an account, we only know you as an ever-changing collection of IP addresses, and don't know if you are one person or several people. Thus it's very difficult for us admins to communicate with you, to track your work, and to clean up the pages you make. Furthermore, you don't get any credit for your work. And you don't have to make so many articles each day and each week. Please, take your time working on it, to get all the spelling right, to work out the code and the wiki style, to check the facts and make a complete and interesting article, not merely a short stub. Once again, I invite you to make an account and fully join our community. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:57, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Like I said before my reluctance to made an account was bad experience on other wiki, at that time when I create articles unknown all was good, when I create an account appear many people wanting only criticize my work; I not care for credit for my work, I do only because like Faerun and I made articles when I have free time and some new FR information, in that months appear more time :Criticising – constructively – each other's work is really a key part of being in a wiki community. It's how we learn the ropes and improve our writing style. See my talk page to see how I've instructed my fellow editors in some finer points of grammar. We are not your other wiki. Give us a go. Do us the courtesy of giving us a name. :Being anonymous won't make you immune to criticism. For example, please check the changes I make to your pages to see some improvements to grammar and spelling. When you make an article about a person, it would be very helpful if you give a year when that person is active: with 1st, 2nd, and 3rd edition set in the 1300s and 4th and 5th set in the 1400s, that's a necessary fact for a reader. For example, when did Monteskor] live? You could say he was the spymaster in 1370 DR. :I get the impression that you don't speak English as a first language. That's okay, we have a few ESL speakers here, and my day job is working East Asian writers. So, as a word of advice about writing, you might find it easier to make shorter sentences, not run-on sentences (that run on and on and on...). For example, when you say "the Xanathar use him as bookkeeper and information storehouse; slink also command the Xanathar's network of spies and had informations about all the operations of the guild and all the other masters send reports to him." that's a very long sentence, but the two halves don't have to go together. I can cut it into three simpler sentences as "The Xanathar used him as bookkeeper and information storehouse. Slink also commanded Xanathar's network of spies and had information about all the guild's operations. All the other masters sent reports to him." That's much easier for a reader to follow. :I hope you find this helpful. Please ask me or another admin if you have any questions. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, sure the constructive critic is okay, the problem I had on others wiki( not only one unfortunately) were exactly because english is not my mother language; I had very offensive comments from some USA guys that not really UNDERSTAND that for my is difficult write perfectly. You, and the other administrator, seem nice but I fear that like other times when I made an account appear stupid people that ruined my time here About the others questions, made long phrase is a kind of error in my forma mentis, I really paid attention to this only if I concentrate. For the years in FR I try to put but sometimes the book and sourcebook I consult help nothing no tell in all the article when the character born, live or died. :Unknown user, you have been around this wiki for a while now... I am pretty sure you have read admin/editor comments and criticism... we WILL not make fun of you... BadCat is correct... if you make an account, we can talk to you and praise you... so please make an account :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::If anyone gets abusive or offensive toward you, we can ban them. There is no reason for that sort of behavior. Have no fear. —Moviesign (talk) 22:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ok, I had convinced, this is my account (Unknown user 11 (talk) 16:42, February 24, 2015 (UTC)) Unknown User 11 :Great! Welcome to the gang! — BadCatMan (talk) 12:53, February 26, 2015 (UTC)